


Third Times a Charm?

by mae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae/pseuds/mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Clint get married in Vegas, for the third time. Maybe this time Coulson doesn't need to have the paperwork to make it no more when they all get back to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Times a Charm?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of woke up married fics and well the idea of 2 peeps repeatedly doing it and then deciding maybe we're doing this for a reason and should just go with it makes me giddy. I figure Clint and Darcy were perfect for this.
> 
> Was initially going to write more but figured this was a good place to stop (when they were being all sappy) and maybe I'll do more installments later.

Darcy woke slowly, attempting to shake off the groggy holy fuck my head is gonna explode feeling slowly, to the sounds of someone having a hushed conversation in another part of the room she is in. Attempting to move only makes the arm lying over her tighten and hold her in place. As whispered words of ‘yes, they did it again’ ‘no sir, I don’t know how it happened this time’ ‘I will let you know when we know’ reach her she wonders what the crazy people she now calls family have done now.

As she opens her eyes in an attempt to assess her surroundings and maybe get some sort of grasp on what kind of day this might be, she nearly shrieks at seeing Natasha leaning over her, with the Eyebrow of Doom, and seriously did SHIELD take these people aside and teach them that or was this a too much proximity to Coulson learned thing, firmly in place and directed at her. Now of course, she has been on the receiving end of the Eyebrow of Doom many times from Coulson, but the last time she received one from Natasha, was, well she can’t remember the last time actually. She tries to move again, only to be held tighter by the arm around her this time with accompanying muttering into her side, reaching down to pat the head apparently trying to burrow it’s way into her boob, she is stopped when the sun catches on the ring on her left hand.

She bolts upright in the bed, rolling Clint onto his back, as she dislodges heself from his grasp, “FUCK! DAMN! SON OF A BITCH!”

Clint looks up at her from his spot on the bed, “Darcy, what is wrong and can it wait until an hour when it doesn’t feel like someone detonated one of my arrows in my head?”

She looks down at him reaching for his hand, “Show me your left hand please?”

He brings his hand up to hers and sees the rings currently adorning their hands. “Oh, we did it again?”

Their attention is brought to the foot of the bed when Natasha barely covers the guffaw attempting to escape her. “Yes, you did it again, and Coulson is expecting a phone call ASAP as apparently Tony was texting him the good news at 3:00 this morning. I have to say the pictures were great, and at least this time you didn’t get married by Elvis.” Turning to leave she gives them an evil smirk and says over her shoulder, “Oh, and you may want to get dressed as I’m sure your cohorts in this little adventure will be waking soon and I’m not even attempting to keep them out of here this time.”

She falls back onto the bed as Natasha leaves the room, head turning towards Clint who has the fingers of her left hand intertwined with his, as he lays on his side looking at her. “So, we did it again.” she says at a loss for anything clever to say.

Clint laughs, and if it was anyone else she would call that a giggle, but she learned long ago that only leads to tickle wars and distractions and well, unfortunately at the moment they don’t have time for those distractions. “Ya know, I am generally the one that gets to go around announcing the obvious.”

“Well, maybe you can be the one to come up with the plan this time? At least we don’t have to flip a coin on who gets to tell Coulson, since that’s been taken care of for us, he probably has all the paperwork needed ready for us when we get back, at least we’ve given him practice and he already knows what’s needed.” She stops rambling as she feels him bring her hand to his lips, and looks down at him.

He smiles at her and she melts, he’s always been able to do this to her, Jane used to laugh at her when she said he had a panty melting smile, “Maybe, we don’t need that paperwork.”

All thoughts of his panty melting smile are thrown from her mind, “Clint Barton, what exactly are you saying?”

“I’m saying maybe......maybe third time’s a charm? Maybe there is a reason we keep doing this. Maybe Darcy Barton-Lewis doesn’t have such a bad ring to it. I’m head over heels in love with you Darce, and have been for a while you know that, and at this moment all I can think is that we got married last night and I can’t find anything wrong with that.” The kiss he places on her ring finger would have made her go weak in the knees had she been standing.

She wipes the tear from the corner of her eye, and rolls over to straddle his hips, looking down into his eyes, “I was thinking maybe Lewis-Barton, do you think we had married sex last night Mr. Barton? Because right now, I am so thinking married-and-staying-that-way sex is a wonderful idea.”

“I think any combination of you and me sounds wonderful, so does that married-and-staying-that-way sex you mentioned, and I’m sure it will be so much better than any drunken married sex we had last night.” He moves to roll them and grabs the sheet to pull it over them, ignoring the knocking that is now happening at their door. “In fact I think I can put any sex we may have had last night far from your mind when I’m done with you Mrs. Lewis-Barton.”

“Those are big words Mr. Barton, although I guess we are in Vegas, isn’t that where you’re supposed to make the big deals?” She was quickly lost in the feel of his hands and lips upon her, but she could swear she heard, ‘SIr, it appears they have finally figured out what the rest of us knew, you won’t be needing that paperwork’ before the knocking on the door ceased and there was the sound of shuffling feet away from their room.


End file.
